Burning Sorrow
by HellsShipwright
Summary: One shot between Yang and Pyrrha. Jaune is in a bad way and Pyrrha is close to a break down, how will our favourite Brawler be of help? (Blake x Yang) (Jaune x Pyrrha) (Yang x Pyrrha)


RWBY: Blending Colours

**Hey everyone, Ship here. I have been set several different idea's for ships and the like, but this one has to be a favourite of mine purely as a suggestion. It won't be very long because its kind of just a little inspiration, something to clear the cobwebs from my head for other stories. I actually have several ideas but this one was the most prominent for me. **

**Not much to say, as always the pairing is at the top, with the hints as well.**

**Enjoy everyone and feel free to leave your own ideas, I have a list of requests I will be getting around too in time. **

**So until then, enjoy.**

_Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. _

Story 3: Burning Sorrow

Pairing: Chariots of Fire, Arkos, Bumblebee

The beeping of the heart monitor was a constant these days, blonde hair covering eyes while the rest of his face was covered by an oxygen mask. The gauze covering his chest had just been changed, the bloodied rags from before still in her mind, while flashes of the incident still haunted what little sleep she had been getting.

Jaune Arc, the love of her life, lay in the hospital wing that had been his home for the last week. His condition was still uncertain but the doctors had told her he would make a good recovery, albeit the scarring would be severe. When asked, they had informed her the damage had luckily been treated correctly in time, and his future as a huntsman could be resumed after recovery and therapy. With that small silver lining in an other wise dark situation, Pyrrha at least would not have to worry about anything other than taking care of him when he woke up.

That still did not stop her from worrying though, something that apparently happens when you are in love, a weakness many chose to exploit as had happened in this instance.

Holding his hand, all she could do was wait until he woke up, intent on being the first person he would see when he awoke. She was going to tell him, she had decided; Jaune would know how she felt about him as soon as she could tell him, which would hopefully be sooner rather than later.

Standing, she walked over to the sink, refilling her glass of water. Catching herself in the mirror she did a double take, almost not recognising herself; her hair had a greasy sheen to it, while dark rings surrounded her usually bright emerald eyes. Her usually healthy olive skin was a pasty white, the strain of the last few weeks showing in her ragged appearance.

_"__Pyrrha! Move out of the way!" Jaune shouted, colliding into her as the unsheathed parasol blade came down on top of her. With a sickening noise the blade buried itself into his sternum, the force of the blow tearing his body up with shallow wounds. The arrow wounds in his arm and leg indicating his already low aura._

_Without a sound from him he was pinned to the concrete of the street, face down as the sword split stone and flesh._

_There was a moment of brief silence, then everything came crashing down around her. The world shattered, the dull sounds of Ren, Nora, teams SSSN and RWBY just background noise as she watched the love of her life be skewered by the multi-coloured woman. Then, just as suddenly as it stopped, time sped right back up and a scream ripped from her lips;_

_"__JAUNE!"_

The glass in the red-heads hand shattered, small splinters of glass drawing blood in the tight of grip of the young woman. Her legs gave out and she slumped, back hitting the wall before she slid down, arms wrapping around knees as the tears came. Pyrrha simply broke down, sobbing into her arms as she relived the events over and over, cursing her own weakness and misfortune that put the man she loved in a critical condition. So swept up was she in the torrent of emotions, that she did not see tanned boots approaching, having slid open the hospital door to simply visit, only to find the polarity user in a weeping mess on the floor, blood dripping from a wound she had clearly inflicted herself.

Looking up, Pyrrha found herself face to thigh with beacons own sun dragon. Yang simply looked down, hands on hip with an unreadable expression as she appraised the distraught amazon before her. Eventually she reached down, gently tugging her up by her uninjured hand and leading her from the room, knowing full well she did not need to break down in front of the, albeit unconscious, man of her affection.

The cereal mascot was not really sure how they got back to her room, the next lucid thought she had was of how gently Yang was cleaning up her hand. Tweezers removing the shards of glass with such a gentleness that she felt no pain or sensation from the procedure, although the alcohol from the first aid kit was enough to make her hiss in pain, only to be soothed by a not so standard cream the buxom blonde produced from somewhere.

"You need to start taking better care of yourself Pyrrha." Yang finally spoke, having not breathed a word while patching up the amazon. Pyrrha was currently sat on her own bed while Yang had borrowed a chair, sitting with it in reverse to lean her arms on while still being able to keep an eye on her deeply upset friend.

"I do not know how." Pyrrha whispered; "How can I take of myself when he is like that? When his future and life are still so uncertain?"

"Because he would not want you to give in to the grief. And he is not dead, not by a long shot. Jaune is going to come back, he is going to recover and you will be able to carry on as before, training and dancing around each other." Leave it to Yang to try and lighten the mood, while at the same time reminding Pyrrha that there was a very real chance he would make a full recovery.

Still, every time she thought about him, the tears welled up and would not stop. Her vision blurred, fresh tears appearing as the thoughts returned.

When she felt strong arms wrap around her, Pyrrha jumped, not having been hugged like this since she was a little girl with a small injury; "You are not alone Pyrrha, what do you need? I will help you however I can." Yang murmured, gently holding the red head to her, desperate to comfort the warrior however she could.

Looking up, Pyrrha was struck by an impulse that would forever change her relationship with the blonde beauty.

It was unclear who initiated the kiss, but the pair found themselves wrapped in a desperate lip lock. Passion and sorrow fuelling their lust as their tongues entwined, Yang's hands holding Pyrrha's wrists above her head as she loomed over the amazon. Holding both wrists with one hand, the brawlers other was free to wander, grasping at the armour and cloth and removing what she could to expose as much to her lilac eyes. Pyrrha meanwhile could only moan as the brawler gently sucked on her neck, careful not to leave a mark that people could see, with a gasp she felt her breasts be freed from the confines of fabric and metal, a rough and calloused hand cupping one of the sizeable globes and squeezing.

Both of Yang's hands began to squeeze and play with the mounds of flesh, dusky nipples flicking between fingers as her kisses trailed further towards the goal. The redhead let out a deep moan when she felt something hot and wet enclose around a nipple, the now free hand trailing down her toned stomach to her skirt, fingers dancing lightly across heated and sensitive skin.

So aroused was she, that Pyrrha let out a small whine of disappointment when the fingers stopped, opening her eyes hazily to find blood red ones looking down at her seriously;

"Pyrrha, I don't want to take advantage of you during a dark moment. Is this truly what you want?"

The amazon stared up at the brawler, amazed that even at this stage she would only be thinking about the red heads happiness.

Her answer was to reach up and slide Yang's leather jacket off her, pulling the straps of her tank top down to cup the chest of the young woman hovering over her, drawing a small gasp as she did so.

With the question answered, the pair gave no more thought to what they were doing, giving in to lust and passion. Rutting the night away with reckless abandon until they were both completely sated, their comforts being found in carnal pleasures and skin-ship.

When the sun began to rise once more, there were no more clothes on their bodies, the only thing protecting their modesty being a thin sheet from the bed.

Pyrrha lay with her head on the blondes stomach, feeling much more relaxed as a calloused hand slid up and down her arm lovingly. Her stress had melted among the many orgasms Yang had afforded her, but even in the haze of pleasure there was something bugging her;

"May I ask you something?" She spoke up, not moving from her position on the muscled stomach as she did.

"If you're gonna ask about that little trick with the tongue then I can't tell you. Trade secret." Came the playful response, drawing a blush from the red head as she realised that the move had drawn more than one climax from her;

"It's not about that, although I will not deny being curious about how you did that." She admitted, her face now matching her hair colour and Yang wondering if she can maybe get an even darker colour.

"When we were…" Pyrrha stopped, unsure how to describe it.

"When we were comforting each other?" Yang gently supplied, knowing full well that last night had absolutely nothing to do with love, and fucking was a little too crude for the cereal mascot to feel comfortable with.

"Yes." Pyrrha continued gratefully; "You, um, you left my barrier intact. Why?"

With a small chuckle, the brawler crooked a finger under her chin, lifting the amazons head to meet her now lilac eyes; "I left you virginal because we both know only one person should receive that gift. And it is most certainly not me."

Eye's widening in realisation, the gratitude that shone from Pyrrha's eyes was not something that could easily be missed, nor was the murmured thank you when she leaned up to gently press her lips to Yang's, before cuddling up to the brawler for a little while longer.

Something stuck her then; "Wait, I was also comforting you?" Yang nodded; "Blake went out with Sun tonight."

Suddenly it made perfect sense, Yang's feelings for the cat faunus were known to everybody except for Blake and Sun themselves, even Neptune had clued in when Yang had brutalised the team herself after Sun asked out Blake, passing it off as a way of testing herself.

Pyrrha tightened her arms around the sun dragon, knowing that no more needed to be said.

Later, when Yang was slipping her jacket back on and Pyrrha was tightening up her boots, neither spoke, having showered together for one last tumble. Last night had been exactly what they had needed, and no more needed to be said after that. Walking over and pressing her lips once more to Pyrrha's, Yang bade her goodbye with a knowing smile and wink, crossing the corridor to her own room to find her sister and her girlfriend trying to cheer up a sobbing Blake. Shutting the door behind her, Yang went on to discover that Sun was not the man the cat faunus had thought he was, turning out instead to be one of the greatest jerks she could meet of her race.

As Yang held the distraught young woman, with her teammates giving them some space, the sun dragon could not help but wonder if there was a higher power looking down on her.

Pyrrha meanwhile, had returned to the hospital wing feeling fully refreshed, if a little guilty for what had happened last night. Sitting and holding Jaune's hand once more, she found herself staring into space, that is, until a slight squeeze of her hand had her looking once more into familiar cerulean blues;  
"Hey partner, miss me?" The young Arc grinned weakly at his best friend, who's eyes filled with joyous tears at her love waking up to her once more. She hugged him gently before sitting down and clasping a hand with both her own; "Jaune, I know you must be weak, but I need to say this to you now."

And while Yang and Pyrrha would never speak of their night in each others arms, they would always remember the comfort given in their time of need. It would be their one night together, and that was all they needed to escape the pain of their sorrow.

**I am finishing this up at 1 in the morning so I hope you can forgive any bad grammar or spelling mistakes. As I say this is just something that came to me after reading a fanfic and from some personal experience, so it is a little bit of a mix of those worlds. **

**Hope you enjoyed some Yang x Pyrrha action, I limited the smut due to FF cracking down supposedly on content, but I hope it is enough to feed your imaginations. I also hope you enjoyed that little bit at the end. **

**As always, R&amp;R, let me know if you have any idea's, and I will try and fit them into my schedule, I have a couple lined up with crack ships and normal ships. **

**See ya later**

**Ship**


End file.
